It's the Greatest Thing You'd Ever Imagine
by WinterSky101
Summary: Padmé is crowned Empress of the Galaxy. Padmé/Obi-Wan/Anakin. Second in "Reinvent Love."


**Title is from "Pas De Cheval" by Panic! at the Disco.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bail asks.

Padmé smoothes her skirts down with her hands, taking a deep breath. Her coronation as Queen of Naboo was nothing compared to this. Being the queen of one mid-rim planet is one thing. Being the empress of the entire galaxy is entirely different.

"I wish Anakin and Obi-Wan could be here," she says quietly. Before Bail can open his mouth, she adds, "I know why they can't be, but I wish they could."

"They're watching," Bail replies.

Padmé scoffs. "The entire galaxy is watching."

"They all love you."

"They don't know me."

Bail laughs. "And what makes you think that's necessary? Your approval ratings were some of the highest in the Senate. People know and trust you. _And_ you have the support of over two thirds of the Senate. You don't have to worry, Padmé."

"That's Empress Amidala to you," Padmé retorts playfully.

Bail grins. "Not until after your coronation."

Padmé looks at herself in the mirror. "I wish I could wear the Naboo makeup. It's much easier to hide your feelings when people can barely see your face."

"You can't show any preference for Naboo over the rest of the galaxy, I'm afraid," Bail replies. "But I think your makeup is heavy enough anyway."

Padmé looks in the mirror again. Her makeup isn't that heavy, but it's enough to accentuate her eyes and fill out her lips. Her dress is a deep burgundy, like Palpatine often wore, but accentuated with white. Her hair is twisted up, but a few tendrils remain curling on either side of her face. She, Dormé, and her other advisors worked hard at crafting the perfect look. They didn't want to harken back to Palpatine too much, but he had set somewhat of a precedent, as the first Galactic Emperor. Their outfit is a mix between dark and severe, like him, and Padmé's usual, softer look.

"It's time to go out," Bail says softly.

Padmé blinks at him, then nods slowly. "Then we should go."

"Are you ready?"

Padmé takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I think I am."

She stands like she would when she was still Queen Amidala of the Naboo. Bail gestures and she steps through the door regally. Immediately, HoloNet reporters begin clamoring, but Padmé is as practiced at ignoring them as any other politician. With measured steps, she walks up to the podium. Only once she's there does she even deign to look at the reporters.

"Citizens of the galaxy," she begins, only barely remembering not to use the affected accent that she used when she gave official statements as Queen Amidala. "The Clone Wars brought chaos and pain to us all. Now that we know that Emperor Palpatine was aiding both sides, it is clear why that was. With him dead and the war over, it is more important than ever that we focus not on what makes us different but on what makes us the same. If we can all have the same commitment to peace, then we need not ever face a war such as this again. It is with this goal in mind that I take the mantle of Galactic Empress."

Palpatine just seized power, not bothering with any sort of ceremony. There is a ceremony for the appointment of a new Supreme Chancellor, which they've used as a basis. However, there are some additions to the traditional ceremony.

Bail, the designated representative of the Senate, steps forward with a thin circlet. Padmé insisted that her crown be simple. It's still more than she would prefer. The circlet is woven with silver and gold, and a ruby set in gold hangs from it. The gem can be removed, Bail assured her, and Padmé supposes that the woven circlet is simple enough.

"With the power vested in me by the Galactic Senate, I crown you Empress Amidala, ruler of the Galactic Empire." Bail's hands are gentle as he sets the circlet on Padmé's head. The ruby rests against her forehead. "All hail Empress Amidala!"

Padmé stands up straight as Bail bows deeply. The reporters all do the same. Padmé hopes she looks appropriately regal on the HoloNet broadcast.

"It is my deepest wish to bring peace and justice back to the galaxy," Padmé states. "I hope to see them restored during my reign. When I step down, I hope to leave behind a safer galaxy than the one I inherited."

Bail catches her eye and nods slightly. "I thank everyone here and everyone watching for your support," Padmé says. "I have taken this position for you, and I hope to support you as much as you have supported me." Without another word, she turns and sweeps back into the hallway. Bail follows her, a few steps behind. Padmé doesn't dare drop her regal façade until they reach the elevator and the doors close.

"You were wonderful," Bail tells her, beaming. "Amazing, truly."

"I hope the people feel the same way," Padmé replies. She takes a deep breath and allows her body to relax. "Do I have to go up to that office?"

As well as the position of Empress, Padmé has also inherited Palpatine's old office. It's where the Supreme Chancellor - or now, Empress - resides, but Padmé hates the room. She thinks she can still feel Palpatine there. Whenever Anakin enters the room, his fists clench until she thinks she can hear the gears in his mechanical hand crunch. Whenever Obi-Wan enters the room, he goes white.

"We're going to my office," Bail replies. "There's a surprise for you waiting up there."

"A surprise?" Padmé raises an eyebrow. "What sort of surprise?"

"The sort you'll like."

Bail refuses to say anything more, and given that they're nearly at the floor for Bail's office, Padmé doesn't beg. As they approach Bail's office, she hears a familiar voice and smiles. There's no one in the hallway, so she gives up all dignity and runs.

The doors open to a scene she's not expecting.

Anakin freezes. Luke and Leia, who are midair, freeze as well. Obi-Wan sighs deeply. "I told you she wouldn't approve."

"Anakin, what are you _doing_?" Padmé demands, her voice edging towards a shriek.

Luke and Leia slowly float back to Anakin, who cradles them in his arms. "They like it," he protests. "And I'm careful."

"I'm ready to catch them if anything happens," Obi-Wan adds.

Anakin gives him a dirty look. "Nothing's going to happen."

"No, nothing's going to happen, because you are _never_ going to do that again," Padmé states firmly.

"You should probably listen to her," Bail remarks. "She's the Empress, after all."

"Your speech was wonderful," Obi-Wan compliments. "We watched it from up here."

"I wish you could have been there with me," Padmé sighs.

"We were both part of Palpatine's death," Obi-Wan replies with a shrug. "We don't want this to look like a coup."

"It is, a bit," Anakin remarks. Obi-Wan gives him a dirty look. "What? It sort of is!"

"Which makes it all the more important that it has no appearance of it," Bail says smoothly. He walks over to Anakin and makes faces at Luke and Leia, both of whom stare at him with wide eyes. Anakin passes over Leia, who is his undeniable favorite. Padmé wonders how long Bail will take to finally adopt a child himself.

"Will you be taking a vacation to Alderaan, now that you've organized the coronation?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Soon," Bail agrees. "There are a few more things we need to get settled here, and then I'll visit Breha."

"Give her my best, when you do," Obi-Wan says.

"Mine as well," Padmé adds.

Anakin frowns. "How do you both know Bail's wife?"

"Diplomatic visits to Alderaan," Padmé replies.

"Did you forget that I spent two weeks on Alderaan after Zigoola?" Obi-Wan asks. "Breha was a lovely hostess."

"In the spirit of full disclosure," Bail says, very pointedly not looking up from Leia, "Breha and I both dropped hints that we wanted to sleep with you through the first half of your visit, and I don't think you caught a single one of them."

Obi-Wan's eyes go wide. "You- You _what_?"

"He didn't catch a single one," Padmé confirms with a grin.

"We figured you weren't interested." Bail shrugs. "But it wouldn't be the first time we shared someone attractive."

"You just got _so_ much more interesting," Anakin says, staring at Bail with wide eyes.

"You wanted to _sleep with me_?"

"You're a very attractive man, Obi-Wan," Padmé replies, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "There are a lot of people who want to sleep with you."

"I probably shouldn't have brought it up," Bail says. "Neither of us will ever bring it up again."

"Do you still want…?"

"I would never want to do something that you were uncomfortable with," Bail replies. "Nor would Breha. You don't need to worry, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shifts, looking a little uncomfortable but mostly shocked. "Are there really a lot of people who want to sleep with me?"

"Probably," Anakin says honestly. "A lot of Padawans wanted to."

Some of the shock in Obi-Wan's eyes turns to something darker. Anakin's face goes from amused to horrified as he realizes what he said. Padmé's eyes flicker over to Bail for a second before she moves to smooth things out.

"I know all of my handmaidens wanted to when we first met you on Naboo," she admits. "I did too."

"You did?" Obi-Wan looks stunned. "I-" Obi-Wan's cheeks steadily begin to redden.

"Did you like her?" Anakin asks, sounding gleeful. "You teased me for my crush on Padmé for _years_ , and you had a crush on her too?"

"It wasn't a _crush_ ," Obi-Wan replies archly. "I merely appreciated that she was an incredible woman."

Padmé raises both eyebrows. "Was?"

"Is," Obi-Wan corrects, smiling at Padmé. "And always will be."

"Nice save," Anakin mutters.

"It's the truth, of course," Bail says. He's bouncing Leia slightly, and even though Padmé's certain he's doing it to stave off a major tantrum, he looks thrilled. Padmé recalls Anakin describing Bail as "weirdly desperate to babysit," and as much as she loves Bail, she can't help but agree with the assessment. "You are an incredible woman."

"An incredible _Empress_ ," Anakin says with a smug smile. "Does that make Obi-Wan and I your consorts?"

"Hmm." Padmé smirks. "What do you think, Bail? Does Empress Amidala require consorts?"

"I think Empress Amidala can do whatever she likes," Bail replies. "But I also think she should lay claim to her lovers, since apparently half the galaxy wants to sleep with one of them."

"Hey!" Anakin protests, looking indignant. "Plenty of people want to sleep with me, too!"

"Of course they do, darling," Padmé replies indulgently, patting Anakin on the head like he's a petulant child. Obi-Wan makes a valiant but failed attempt at hiding his smile in his beard.

"You're all so mean to me," Anakin whines. Luke reaches up and tugs his hair slightly and Anakin's face lights up. " _You_ love me, don't you, Lukey-Luke?"

"Lukey-Luke?" Padmé repeats dubiously.

" _Mean_ ," Anakin repeats. "I only love Luke."

"Not Leia?" Bail asks innocently.

"I love Leia too," Anakin relents. He coos at Leia, who's doing her best to eat Bail's cape. "You know I love you, don't you, Ley-ley?"

"It's a shame you don't love us anymore," Obi-Wan remarks dryly.

"Perhaps we could convince you otherwise?" Padmé asks, her voice much more coy.

Bail clears his throat loudly. "Padmé, I don't see any reason why you can't return to your apartment now. Don't forget the appointment with the Senate tomorrow morning."

"I think we made Bail uncomfortable," Padmé tells Obi-Wan in a stage whisper.

Obi-Wan takes Leia and cradles her against his chest. "Thank you, Bail, for everything you've done."

"Yes, thank you, Bail," Padmé agrees. "We couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Go home with your consorts," Bail urges, grinning. "And remember, I'll watch the children if you ever want to have a date night."

"Thank you, Bail," Padmé says again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "We'll keep it in mind."

"Anakin, I can feel that you're not actually angry with us," Obi-Wan murmurs in the background.

"Am too," Anakin mutters petulantly. Padmé turns just in time to see Obi-Wan give him a truly spectacular eye-roll in response.

"Are you ready to go?" Padmé asks. "My driver should be waiting at the landing pad. We should all fit in the speeder."

Obi-Wan shifts Leia in his arms. "We should go," he says, looking down at her warily. "Leia's getting hungry."

Padmé sets one hand on the small of Obi-Wan's back and the other on the small of Anakin's. "Home, then?"

Anakin smiles at her, and Obi-Wan does the same at her other side. "Yeah," Anakin agrees warmly, "home."


End file.
